Cold Master
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: After being ambushed at a drop off, Akabane is taken to the Fukui home, where he meets an interesting family. After aiding them against their enemies, just what will this Jackal do with them? AkabanexOC
1. A Stab in the Dark

"Cold Master:  
>Chapter One;<br>A Stab In The Dark"

The night was cold, with a gentle breeze as light rain poured down from the gray heavens above the Earth, whilst forming mist due to the cold weather of autumn as it approached winter. This glorious, yet disturbing sight for most of the people who feared being killed, didn't particularly seem to faze the one lone person roaming the streets in this weather in the late evening.

Yes, this person with pale skin, long, wild black hair, all in black from his dress shoes to his fedora, save his bright white shirt and white gloves. His smile was warm, and welcoming, despite him walking in the dark at pushing one-thirty in the morning with a parcel tucked under his left arm, whilst the right was in his pocket.

The man didn't appear to mind the shape the block was in, considering the fact it was nearly destroyed, nor the strange, suspenseful atmosphere around him. Nor did he seem tired, and considering how early it was, one would expect a yawn, or perhaps a bag or two under each eye. However, the man was wide awake, and he didn't have a care for the world that he was. He simply continued strolling, a smile on his face as he casually made his way down the wrecked roadway.

He made a turn on the next street, keeping up the simple pace he had as he approached an abandoned storage facility. There were two men at the entrance, guns in their hands, and equipment strapped to their vests. They looked up at the pedestrian coming towards them with smirks on their faces. "Oh, would you look at that, somebody who's breaking the rules." One stated while the other next to him began to snicker as they watched the man.

Just then, they fired their first shots at the man, maniacally laughing as the bullets raced in his direction. They watched as the shots made their way towards him, awaiting the sound of blood splattering, and for the body to hit the cold ground beneath him. But what they saw, just as a shadow, simply disappeared as the rounds came his way; leaving the both of them dumbstruck. "What the-?"

_Rip_

_SLICE_

Instantly the first man fell dead on the ground, a smooth, curved slash ran from his abdomen, wrapping around his bellybutton to cut a straight line up the middle of his body to his heart. A second line cut horizontally just above the first, and just as deep, sliced through his heart with a bloody cross. The final result was a 'J' carved into the carcass of the man, leaving the stranger with the parcel standing over him, smirking happily whilst the other stammered.

"N-no! Y...you can't be!" The latter cried, sttumbling back in fear of the other.

Still smirking, the man opened his eyes, revealing a shimmering purple that held blood lust in its presence. "Can't be what?" He questioned the man, slowly walking towards him, and letting a chuckle escape his lips. He was obviously amused by the extremely evident fear plastered on the guard's face, watching him stammer as he tried to form words.

"D...Dr. Jackal; A...Akabane K-Kuroudo."

**_SLASH!_**

Just at that very moment, without wasting a breath, without moving much at all, and without the latter even noticing, the man identified as Akabane Kuroudo; a transporter who's known for his hobby of killing, and how he lives in order to do so; had successfully killed yet another set of people with little to no effort, and walked away from the bloodshed with a casual smile on his face, once more.

He didn't know exactly what it was he liked about scaring his opponents so much that they cowered back, wanting to run away. He assumed most of the amusement came from Ginji. Truly, the blond ran at the chance of having to be paired with him while they were in Infinity Fortress, and often became chibi around him because he felt so scared, he couldn't help but cower in fear. He chuckled at this. Ginji definitely was amusing; unlike the two he just took out...

As he made his way through the abandoned facility, he was rather aware that he wasn't alone; the guards were enough to tell him that, and he knew that there were more inside. He could only hope they wouldn't disappoint him, but that wasn't an easy thing for anyone to do. Truly a pity, but not something that he had control over.

The Jackal stopped, taking a step back and using his free hand to lower his hat at the sight of bright lights illuminating the darkened night and-a tad bit painfully-penetrating his eyes from the darkness they had gotten so used to. The only time he had to worry about evenings like this is when he was making a transport with Maguruma, but Mr. Unstoppable had kindly dropped him off in the putrid city before heading off to finish his own transport, so Akabane had figured it would be a simple tuck with handing the parcel over, and receiving the standard fee.

What he found himself acquainted with was another mob of guys surrounding him from all angles. By estimate, it was about fifty to sixty of them total, of which, about forty-five were armed with some form of weapon. Each one of them was smirking; chuckling in a dark tone as they got into a fighting stance and waiting to be allowed to charge forward.

With this registered, the doctor smirked, letting out his usual laugh. _"How predictable."_ Is all that he thought. Drop offs like these normally came with people blocking his path and more than willing to kill him on spot. These people were either there to stop a delivery on their client's orders, or his client had brought them as to retrieve what he was delivering, and kill him so that they didn't have to pay for it.

A man stepped forward, dressed as if he were a Las Vegas crime boss that you read about in American mystery novels with the fuzzy black fedora and the sky blue drag coat as well as the gold clad jewels he had covered himself in. The transporter chuckled. "I'm gonna take it you're the messenger; I'm not getting paid, am I?" He questioned, tipping his hat lightly.

The man chuckled. "Good guess!" Was all he said before snapping his fingers and sending the men after him. Now, naturally they were attempting to maul him with all sorts of weapons from sticks all the way to machine guns. But, to Akabane's experience, it was better to allow them to destroy each other before he slaughtered the rest, so most of the pathetic display of their battle tactics was used in evading their fiendish attacks, then slicing them down once one had successfully killed one of their own. Not the best type of fight, regrettably, but it did provide him enough amusement for one evening.

It took probably five-seven minutes at best for the doctor to finish up his due with some of the gun wielders, which meant his leisure with the boss was next. However, just when he thought he was finished and about to take out the bejeweled fat man, he found himself letting out a gasp; grasping his side at the contact of a bullet grazing him from behind and the package skidding away from him in the process.

The Jackal turned, seeing that one of the men had survived, and made a dire attempt as to protect the man who had ordered the hit, and who didn't really care that his men were dead or barely alive and needed a surgery staff and a hospital. He took care of him quickly, only as expected of him, but the boss had happily taken the package and decided that now would be a good time to start running for his life.

He was about to head after him, wanting to finish what he started, only to find that seconds later, the man had just keeled over. Akabane stepped forward, getting a better look at the now dead man. The imbecile was apparently stabbed in the neck with three, needle-like weapons that appeared to have rather rough edges that indented a few times.

"Like it?" Surprised, Dr. Jackal had looked up to meet the face of whom had spoken. It was a boy, no older than twelve, with short, dirty blond hair and bright orange eyes. He wore a long black jacket, torn around the hem, and with a strange array of arrowheads hanging down. The front of it was snapped shut and the collar reached slightly higher than the boy's chin. He wore regular brown pants with a black belt around his waist, and brown street shoes bearing on his feet.

As he stared, the boy only chuckled further. "Of course, I prefer to do my work while fighting, but this tub of lard wasn't worth that effort." He added, bending over and picking up the parcel that had skidded away from Akabane. "Same as that person who shot you, although I can understand the annoyance." He threw in, eying the doctor's wound.

He looked down at it before turning his attention to the boy. "Yes, indeed; quite the annoyance that one was. And as far as your work goes, I must admit, I'm impressed a boy like you isn't discomforted by death to begin with." He stated as he watched the boy take the weapons stuck in the boss's neck; folding them into his hand before unfolding his hand and revealing the items had vanished. This caught his attention on the young one even more so. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Akabane Kuroudo, but most people know me as Dr. Jackal." He introduced politely, tipping his hat with the hand not covering his wound.

The boy smirked. "The famous transporter; my brother warns us about those high up in certain areas of business, so I've heard your name quite a bit." He stated firmly before giving the man a bow to show his greeting. "People around here know me as The Living Weapon, for reasons you've already seen. The name I was given at birth is Fukui Kayuri. It's a true pleasure to meet you, Kuroudo-sama." He then stood straight, facing the black clothed man. "It is alright if I call you that, isn't it? I'd hate to be rude." He added.

He smirked. What a gentleman. "No, I do not mind, Kayuri-kun. There are so few people who call me by my given name to begin with." He told him, honestly.

This made the preteen chuckle. "Sorry, it's just that I've had to use given names through most of my life, it's become natural to me. As a bonus, to face a man with such talent as yours is an honor." He told him, giving eyes of honesty towards the transporter. Akabane only chuckled in response. "How about I show you back to my place; you can get that wound stitched there, if you'd like." He suggested, noting the injury, once again.

* * *

><p>hope youve enjoyed the first chap! first GB story, so bear with me while i attempt to make a good story.<p>


	2. Family Matters

"Chapter Two;  
>Family Matters"<p>

_- Last Chapter_

_The boy smirked. "The famous transporter; my brother warns us about those high up in certain areas of business, so I've heard your name quite a bit." He stated firmly before giving the man a bow to show his greeting. "People around here know me as The Living Weapon, for reasons you've already seen. The name I was given at birth is Fukui Kayuri. It's a true pleasure to meet you, Kuroudo-sama." He then stood straight, facing the black clothed man. "It is alright if I call you that, isn't it? I'd hate to be rude." He added._

_He smirked. What a gentleman. "No, I do not mind, Kayuri-kun. There are so few people who call me by my given name to begin with." He told him, honestly._

_This made the preteen chuckle. "Sorry, it's just that I've had to use given names through most of my life, it's become natural to me. As a bonus, to face a man with such talent as yours is an honor." He told him, giving eyes of honesty towards the transporter. Akabane only chuckled in response. "How about I show you back to my place; you can get that wound stitched there, if you'd like." He suggested, noting the injury, once again._

Albeit only slightly surprised by the suggestion, he nodded to the boy in response; not letting his guard down, should he need it. With a name like the one he had given him, Dr. Jackal could have only begin to wonder what the boy had done in order to receive such a title; especially one that was so formidable as such. The thought intrigued him enough to follow the boy without question.

For awhile, they simply walked in silence; the boy leading whilst he followed, both of which holding an identical grin on their faces. However, the silence soon got boring to the transporter, so he decided to see what he could learn about the boy. "So, where did this lovely little nickname of yours come from?" He questioned the boy as they walked through the dark streets, rather curious as to why a young boy would be called that.

Kayuri chuckled at the question. "My siblings say it's because of my talent to kill people; how, to be more specific, but the only way for one to be able to tell is if you'd verse up against it. However, the only people to get passed my tactics are my older siblings, and they normally end up getting hit pretty badly, either way, so you'd imagine how lucky someone would have to be." He informed the transporter, eying him with an identical gaze that rivaled Akabane's when he was about to hunt someone. "To be honest, I'd like to have been able to have fought you, but I don't strike those who are wounded first; it's one of the codes I live by when I go after opponents." He told the man, honestly as he continued walking.

The transporter nodded, a friendly smile on his face. "Yes, I have no doubt that would have been interesting." He stated, still in wonder. "I must question you, though; that attack was rather precise, and it did well enough so that it pierced the windpipe, as well as the arteries in his neck." He pointed out, forgetting that he was talking to a preteen.

The boy nodded. "The first needle pierced the windpipe; what you failed to notice is that two of my needles were pointed slightly inward so as to clot and/or burst the arteries; forcing the blood to burst outwards, and forcing the heart to stagger before collapsing; all of which was precisely calculated so as to be finished within a one to two minute period."

This left him surprised. "Clever." He commented. He didn't think that the boy would have such medical knowledge on him, but it seems as though the child was intelligent enough to comprehend it. He had to question just how the boy knew what he was doing.

"It's not much further!" He informed the elder male.

The hakobiya followed the boy into the alley, his hand still on his wound. "Truthfully, I think I might have been able to enjoy you displaying your abilities, however I do respect your intent upon those you wish to face." He commented, watching as the boy had made it to the end of the alley, and began to extend a portion of the brick wall attached to the neighboring building, and revealing a narrow passageway. "My, my, is this your way in?" He questioned the boy.

Kayuri only nodded before allowing the other to walk inside before he stepped in; shutting the passage behind him. "Best way to keep space between us and Fubatsu is to stay hidden in plain site." He explained, simply before allowing the Jackal access to the passageway he had just opened.

At the end of the passageway, the only thing Akabane had found was a doorway to the building behind the the one they were previously standing next to, and noted as he turned the handle that it was locked. Kayuri had only just caught up with him, bringing out a key that was strapped around his neck, and was previously tucked underneath his jacket. He placed it in the keyhole and turned it before moving to open the door, and allowing Akabane inside. "Take your coat, hat and shoes off at the door; Nee-chan's picky about stuff like that." He informed the transporter as he moved to remove the key, and making sure the door was unlocked from the outside.

Naturally, he listened to the boy, whom of which had followed in suit once he reached the entryway. The house, from what the elder male could tell, was rather small, and it wasn't really personalized all too well. There was wood that in which had made the floors and walls, with a few carpets in order to add some color, but there were no wall hangings from what he could see except for the ten coat racks that hung near the door; the last of which were taken by he and Kayuri.

As they walked through, Kayuri had opened a closet door; taking out a first aid kit from it before leading him into what appeared to be the living room. There were only a few old couches and a couple chairs, with a coffee table in the middle of the room with a rug beneath it, and tinted windows in the wall ahead of the hallway they had come from. On the left, there was an entrance that had no door, which revealed a set of stairs going up. As for the other side, there was a door standing in there way, with strange aromas coming from behind it, making Akabane presume it a kitchen of some sort.

"Hello! Nee-chan, I'm home!" He called out, happily as he made his way further into the room, looking at the door where the delicious smell had come from. Through the glint of the small moment, a muffled blast shot into the room, whipping in between the strange pair, and hitting the wall in a hushed echo.

Whilst looking back at where the object went, it didn't take long for either to see a bullet hole within the wall of the room. Their heads turned in the direction it came from, and saw that there was an outlined figure with its arm stretched out, with the hand holding an object which looked very similar to a hand gun, with an object attached to the barrel, which they both knew to be a silencer. "What the hell do you think your doing, bringing a stranger into this house Kayuri? I've told you already that you might run into some of the worst out there." He scolded, the tone of his voice practically shooting venom at them for such annoyance.

The preteen chuckled, bringing his attention to Akabane. "That you did, Hirako-nii, and tonight I so happened to have just the luck! Ne, Kuroudo-sama?" He proclaimed, joyously, bringing an arm to hook with the transporter's free one.

There were a few clangs in the kitchen heard as the figure before them froze but for just a moment before muttering curses under his breath. "I'll handle it, Nee-chan!" He called out, his arm lowered to his side as he made his way into the light of the room.

It was another boy, obviously, but he appeared to be in his mid-teens, older than Kayuri by a good few years. He had striking, messy golden locks that went just past his shoulders, as well as sparkling purple eyes that seemed to question his pale complexion. He was well toned, as Akabane only expected, however the scowl on his face combined with the black tank top, pants, half gloves, as well as black combat boots only added the seriousness which in and of the gun in his hand. Some of this was taken away when he saw the crescent moon earrings in the teen's ear lobes, and the jade magatama around his neck.

The teen continued to glare, eying Akabane more than his younger sibling. "You're that transporter, aren't you; the one they call Dr. Jackal." It was a statement, if anything, but the ebony nodded at the blond all the same. Hirako, as he was called, sighed of annoyance, yet again. "I'm gonna presume there's a reason you didn't fight, Ototo." He stated again, looking at his sibling expectantly, whilst using the thumb on the hand in which held his weapon to prepare for fire once more.

Kayuri smiled, innocently. "Still so life threatening, Hirako-nii; even to your own flesh and blood." The abnormal preteen teased, his voice not faltering from his regular tone in the slightest. Hirako had fired his weapon and it just barely missed the boy's head; thus adding emphasis to his command before preparing to fire, yet again. "Alright, alright, no need to get testy." The Living Weapon submitted, hands up as to show defeat. Once the gun was at the teen's side, the youngest of the three males spoke again. "I didn't fight him because those Fubatsu thugs were lucky enough to hit him, and you know just how much I hate attacking the wounded; besides, I did manage to get a package that they wanted in the process." Akabane had only just noticed that he was indeed holding the parcel he had before, which was then given to the elder brother. "Now," Kayuri said with a smirk, "had he made it out unscratched, the story would be different." He stated.

At this, Hirako chuckled alongside him.

After the short moment, he eyed Akabane as to where his injury was being covered. "Gunshot graze." He stated. At this, the man looked up at the boy. "Struck from behind, with twenty-two millimeter bullet out of a Glock 18 machine pistol, tearing muscle in the abdomen, and the back, and just missing an artery by an inch, otherwise you'd need a surgical staff and a hospital." He added in, a smirk rather evident on his face.

Akabane, eyes widened in shock, felt a pat on his arm before looking down at Kayuri. "Don't be so surprised, he makes weird observations like that all the time; you wouldn't have to show him the wound for him to know what it looks like or what was used to fire at you." He stated, giving a rather serious eye as he looked back at his brother. "So, Hirako-nii, does that mean you wanna help me stitch him up?"

His scowl returned. "I suppose." He sighed out. "However, I'm only doing it for the fact if I let him do it by himself, he'd most likely puncture an artery, and that Nee-chan still needs to give you a lecture when she gets breakfast finished." He added in, giving the boy an amused stare before taking the first aid kit and leading the Transporter to the couch.

As they got started, Kayuri looked at Akabane a bit shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't been properly introduced." He said, making the note towards the mysterious man. "This is my older brother, Fukui Hirako; round here, people call him the Star Pupil for reasons I don't even know why."

The elder brother looked up at Kayuri from his seated position. "Yeah, and I prefer to keep it that way." He stated bluntly before looking at Akabane. "Those who find out die quickly, and the list is rather small." He threw in, shooting a glare at the doctor beside him to add emphasis to the statement, getting a light chuckle in response.

The treating process only took about twenty-twenty five minutes from cleaning to stitching and of course, to simply patching up the injury in thick bandages. By the time he finished, Hirako had taken the liberty of reclaiming the parcel on the coffee table before looking at him and stating bluntly: "I wouldn't suggest trying anything if you wanna live." He warned him, moving to a chair opposing the creeping twosome.

Kayuri chuckled at the look on Akabane's face, which seemed to have spelled out a look which read: how rude. "Don't expect any sympathy from him!" He stated for the eldest male in the building. "Hirako-nii doesn't particularly like house guests since a certain girl called: Dream Scape." He added in, nearly getting grazed at the cheek as a response from his brother as well as a glare that told him to shut up.

There were a few thuds that came down the stairs. "Hira-nii?" A voice called.

Kayuri and Akabane both chuckled at the nickname, seeing as how it made Hirako growl. "We're in here, Yuki-kun!" The younger of the two siblings present called, seeing as how his older brother was getting a bit too angry to be in his normal calm mood.

The footsteps rushed into the main room, and had greeted all three. "Yuri-chan! Who's your friend?" Akabane's head turned to meet a face that matched Kayuri's perfectly, excluding the expression. Their hair styles were the same, however, they each wore different clothes. He was wearing white flared pants, and a tight red t-shirt as of the present moment.

Again, Kayuri let out a light, disturbing chuckle. "Kuroudo-sama, this is my twin brother Koyuki; The Soul Caster. Yuki-kun," he said looking up at his twin, "this is Akabane Kuroudo, aka Dr. Jackal." He introduced, smiling still.

Kuroudo nodded his head in a greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Koyuki-kun!" When Akabane looked up at Koyuki, he got the surprise to see a little chibi form of him that was hiding behind his older brother's back and clinging to him as if his mere life depended on it.

"Um,...Hira-nii, isn't that the same hakobiya...?" Koyuki asked, still hiding behind him, however received a confirming nod before he could finish asking. This only made the twin shrink back further behind his brother.

"Don't be fretful, Yuki." Said a voice. Again, the ebony male had turned his head, meeting two more figures.

Yet again, he was greeted by a young boy, seemingly older than Hirako, with blazing, reddish-orange hair, lightly tanned skin, and blazing cobalt blue eyes. The boy had on a simple pair of blue jeans and a tight white tank top. What was curious about the boy was that he had strange tattoos up his arms, underneath his clothes, and reached up to underneath his eyes giving him a rather strange appearance.

The one next to him, and the eldest of them, was a female with short crimson hair that framed her face, paled skin which seemed to have matched snow, and soul piercing golden eyes. She was wearing rather tight black pants with a couple chains hanging from her left hip, a loose black top which almost made her appear as a boy, with a couple necklaces around her neck, a black jacket and a pair of biker gloves with spikes around the wrists.

The woman looked down at her fox-smiling younger brother before stating: "If that box doesn't have something useful, you and your new friends are both going to receive more hell than if either of you were dead." She promised him, eying Akabane cautiously.

Hirako, hearing the statement, went to open the parcel; careful in case it may be rigged whilst Koyuki moved behind the elder boy, and Kayuri; letting out his creepy chuckle; introduced Akabane to them. "Kuroudo-sama, this is my eldest brother Akio, and my eldest sister, Sora."

The woman looked down at the man; her golden eyes giving off a skeptical gaze as her face remained in a stoic manner. The ebony had simply chuckled once more. "A pleasure to meet you, Sora-chan!" He stated, extending a hand so as to shake hers.

* * *

><p>finally! i never thought id b finished with this one; it means i can get back to writing some action. i hope u continue reading!<p>

~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
